Of worry and strength
by SheRipper
Summary: OneShot! Ginny's POV on what happened one day in Hogwarts, while the trio was in their seventh year. And this will show the very begining of the D.A's return. this will tell of how i pictured Ginny felt that year, about the war, the missing trio, and more. light, short, i hope you'll read it and R&R! :) No slash, also shows the freindship between her, Luna, and Neville.


One shot!

Ginny Weasley- POV

"Weaslett!"

Ginny quickly shot her head back; she was met with the smirking face of Blaise Zabini.

She scowled, but turned to leave. She was too sore from the Carrow's detention to care about anything the slimy git had to say to her.

"What's wrong? No witty comment Bloodtraitor?" as she heard the annoying voice she instantly knew who it belonged to: Pansy Parkinson.

She simply ignored them both and continued walking, seemingly unaware of their existence.

"Actually, Pansy, I think the little Weaslett here finally seemed to understand that without her other Weasels, boyfriend potter, and her Mudblood friends, she really has no one in school to help her. So, finally learned your place, filth?"

Ginny turned towards the ugly Slythrin and saw Pansy and Blaise were accompanied by Nott and Millicent. She was outnumbered. And since Snape the bloody murderer is the Headmaster, she is very unlikely to find help by reporting them.

She moved her hand to her left pocket, but instead of polling out her wand she was trying to position it inside her rubes.

The four Slythrins laughed as Pansy screeched "Look at her! She actually thinks she can take us?!", as Millicent went for her, not needing a wand against Ginny, what with being five times bigger and more muscular. And Ginny saw the other three pull out their wands at her.

They all stared at her, looking as Millicent grew ever closer.

Finally, Ginny sighed, she managed to send a S.O.S signal through the D.A charmed Galleons.

The D.A- or what's left of it- will come help her. She just needed to stall.

But Millicent was now a mere few strides away.

Ginny decided it was time for a little dangerous honesty. "So, are you all still friends with Malfoy, you know, after he became a Deatheater and all?" _Thank god_. Ginny thought.

_I managed to distract them._

She saw Millicent stop on the spot, only two steps away from Ginny. Pansy let out a screech, as Blaise's hold on his wand faltered. Nott was silent and just looked at Ginny intently.

"If I were you," Ginny shivered as Blaise's angered voice gave her Goosebumps. "I would be more careful." A nasty sneer was on his face. "I think that finishing her right her would be best! …too bad, and here I was hoping to have a little _fun _with you." The seventh year finished, as the lot laughed.

Millicent took the two steps in one stride, but Ginny was quicker.

"Impedimenta!" Millicent was thrown backwards and as she saw the other three raising their wands at her she hissed at Blaise, knowing she can't deflect all three curses; "Oops, touched a soft spot, did I, Blaise?"

She saw all three jinxes preformed at her and jumped out of the way of Pansy's badly aimed one, managed to elude Blaise's- feeling it pass inches near her left ear. But she knew she couldn't avoid Nott's.

She saw it about to hit her and thoughts skimmed through her brain; wand? Jump out of the way?

Didn't matter, Ginny knew she doesn't have time for either.

It was about to attack her square in the face when she was suddenly thrown off the other side of the room.

She figured it was the jinx, and was surprised to find out nothing hurt- other than her back that she hit at the fall.

She got up and saw why- she wasn't thrown back by the jinx, but by a large shield charm.

She saw in front of her six people in rubes decorated with the colors red, blue, and yellow.

It was the D.A, it came for her.

She smiled at the two in the front that smiled back, before turning to the seventh year slythrins.

She got up and went past Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Lavender Brown.

She went over to Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

She smiled at them wildly, a stupid grin on her face.

She nodded silently at their unasked question and took out her wand.

They all turned to look at the three conscious snakes, which suddenly looked scared.

"What's wrong Blaise? You'll attack one little girl, but you won't fight us?!" asked Terry vehemently.

Blaise sneered at him, but Ginny could tell he was worried.

She smirked. "Well? Learned you place yet, Spinney Blaise?" Everyone roared with laughter at Ginny's nickname and Blaise's horrified face.

_He knows he's lost. _Ginny thought.

He singled for his friends to follow, and was about to leave the hallway, but before he disappeared he said "You think this changes anything? You may win this meaningless ruffle, but you have lost the war." He spat their way. "And deny it all you want, but this is when you'll be punished for being Bloodtraitors." Ignoring Everyone's glares he looked savagely at Ginny and said "Not to mention this one's brothers aren't going to be only gone from Hogwarts, but completely!"

Before Ginny, shaking with hatred, could jinx the hell out of him, Neville hit him squire in the face with a Furunculus curse. "Shut up and leave!"

As the slythrins hissed and growled their way out of there, carrying magically Millicent and Blaise, Neville turned to Ginny and said "ignore him, he's not worth it!" Luna put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and the rest nodded.

Ginny nodded back, grateful for their support, and feeling too sick to answer.

She thought about Bill and Charlie; they were both working for the order, and her oldest brother's new face since the end of last year was not easy to get used to. Of Fred and George; George's blown up ear and how Fred was now a part of Harry's supporting radio show. And Ron...Ron, she shuddered.

He was with Hermione and Harry- another shudder.

Harry Ron and Hermione were in deadly danger right now; if people knew Ron was with them and not at home sick it would be bad. Not to mention what Harry said to her that summer- if people knew…

Of course some suspected, but still, no one knows for certain.

If anything happened to those three, she couldn't think about that.

And Percy- now she was sad. She might pretend not to care but she always looked up to him; he was a bit stricter with rules then the rest of her brothers, and as big-headed as the rest of them, but as kids she always looked up to him. He always looked after her when she was bullied by the twins (of course, so was he) and he always wanted to work hard on his own, and somehow be his own name, then being known as another Weasley-something I see in Ron a lot as well.

She refused to admit it out loud to anybody, but it hurt her a lot when he left the family.

But, being at the ministry when it was taken over was dangerous. She feared for him.

Especially since he didn't know what was going on…

Again, she shucks it off.

"Thanks guys." She said to the others.

She never expected for so many people to come. She realized she wasn't alone, that even though the golden trio was gone, they still held a large number of people in the D.A.

She wasn't exactly useless either. And Ginny thought to herself, as she turned to the six remaining in the hallway; _it's time we took back our school._

A smirk formed on her face. _You wanted a change Carrow's? You're going to get your wish._

I looked at Luna and Neville besides me, _I don't have to be the leader,_ and she thought as ideas were already forming in her brain, _I can just be the one to help them start._

Things are going to get wild.


End file.
